The World Division System
by Wammygirl2259
Summary: If you could go into one particular anime, what would it be? If we had the technology to bring our beloved characters and their worlds to life, what would happen? This is the story of how I created such a device that would allow me to travel to any anime world I wished, and how I shared my device with my older sister. This is a true story, everything in this document did occur.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

The Anime Lifestyle {Prolouge}

_If you could go into one particular anime, what would it be? If we had the technology to bring our beloved characters and their worlds to life, what would happen? These are the questiones I asked myself many times and I alway's came to the same conclusion... I would live as a young reckless child for the rest of my days. This is the story of how I created such a device that would allow me to travel to any anime world I wished, and how I shared my device with my older sister. This is a true story, many of you may not believe me... Who would? But I promise everything in this document really did occur._

"I call it the World Division System, W.D.S. For short. Basically it works the same as customizing a character in a video game!'' I exclaimed enthusiastically while holding the hand held device. I'd had the mind to disguise it as an iphone so it wouldn't seem suspicious. "All you have to do, is scroll through the options to choose which world you'd like to enter! Then once thats done, you choose your lifestyle!"

"What do you mean by that?" My sister Michelle questioned in awe.

"Well like, if I were to enter the world of, Durarara, then I could choose to be a gang member, a student, or a doctor! If I picked Naruto then I could chose to be a ninja, or a civillian, and if I picked ninja I could choose what type, Leaf, Sand, rouge, medical, and so on." I explained

"But what about food and shelter... And money?!"

"We can customize that too! Where we want to live, what occupation we'd have, how much money we owned, we could have an infinant amount of income! It would all be at our finger tips!"

"But, Amelia, couldn't we get hurt? I mean some of these places are _really_ dangerous!''

"Yes we could, but once again we can customize ourselves! In any sort of world we would need to know how to defend ourselves, so we will have the option to master one certain fighting style, so we can protect ourselfs, no training nessecary."

"Well... Will the characters speak in English or Japanese?" She questioned, I held up the W.D.S and waved it playfully.

"Customizable." I said in a sing-song tone.

"Will any of the characters know us? Can you customize that?" She questioned doubt soaked her voice.

"Well of course not! All relationships should be made on our own not customized! Thats disgraceful, Michelle!" She rolled her eye's at me.

"Really? _That's_ what you call disgraceful?" I nodded at her dumbly, she growled. "Amelia this is rediculous! I-it's impossible! I know that your a genious with technology but I think you've gone off the deep end."

Yes thats right I am a tech-wizz, I was considered a prodigy at school, but really i'm just a little above average intelligance. My father owns a techonlogy company here in L.A. He designs all sorts of devices for the use of civillians, and for the military... Anyway all my life he's taught me the in's and out's of outragious devices, so naturally I picked up a few skills from his lessons.

"No, Michelle, it's not impossible, you know why? Because i'm holding the proof in my hand! I've already tested it an-"

"Wait! You tried it? That's dangerous Amelia, you could've been killed!" She exclaimed as her blonde hair fell in her face, she brushed it away.

"No! I wouldn't of died... Jetta might've but-"

"Wait you mean...THE CAT?!" She screamed as she glanced over at my black cat, who layed in the center of my bed sleeping soundly.

"Relax I had a harness on her when I sent her in! A-and my phone was attached to the front of her harness so it recorded what she saw! The characters from Ouran Host Club were severly confused, but eh... Whatever!"

"You are mad!" She exclaimed.

"Nuh-uh I'm just bored! We'll have so much fun, c'mon try it! Pleaaaaassse?" I pouted at her, she fought with herself for a few seconds, then she looked at me completely serious.

"What about here? What if we're gone too long? The people in this world will be worried."

"No they wont! I didn't have Jetta on the other side for more than a second, but when I looked at my phone it had a message on it saying that I didn't have enough space to continue recording."

"So what?" She questioned.

"So, the video was more than twenty-four hours long! If my calculations are correct, that mean we could spend four years in one world and barely have a minute pass by here!" I exclaimed as excitement boiled up inside me, "but to be safe we'd better only leave at night time, when everyone's asleep and won't miss us." I said this as I glanced out the window and up at the moon, then at the digital clock on my night-stand, 11:02 p.m.

"B-but what about ageing? Won't we be older looking?!"

"Oh, c'mon Michelle everyone knows anime characters don't age! We'll be exactly the same age as when we left, and besides we won't spend that long in any world!"

"Wait... We'll look like anime?" She questioned, now she was leaning more toward the idea.

"Well duh! How weird would it be if two-demensional characters saw three-demensional people walking around?!"

"Will we get to customize our appearance then?"

"No we'll just look like the anime version of ourselfs." She considered her options for a moment then nodded.

"Alright I'm in!" I grinned from ear-to-ear as I jumped up in excitement.

"YAY! Alright, alright, alright, um... Lets visit Durarara first! It's dangerous but not too dangerous in my opinion, and plus I want to meet Shizuo!" I said as I turned on the W.D.S. I was so full of excitement I felt like was going to puke!

I scrolled through the anime in alphabetical order, I finally came upon the anime I wanted, I pressed my finger to the touch screen and 'Durarara!' was highlighted in blue and white. I selected the number of travlers as 2, language: English income: infanint, occupation: students, residence: Ikebukuro, of course, and fighting abilities: Martial Arts.

"Processing data... Processing complete." Said a synthetic voice, "World Division System now in progress." There was a beam of black light then, suddenly a large black hole appeared in a nearby wall. It was like something you'd see in a cartoon, just a blank hole in the wall. "Travel portion activated, please step through the interdimensional vortex." As the voice instructed us, we stepped closer to the hole... Or maybe I should call it a portal... Either way we looked at it doubiously.

"We just step through it?" Michelle questioned as she gripped my arm.

"That's what it said, lets go together." Michelle nodded at me, we stood an inch or so away from the black circle, desperately clutching each others hand.

"Ready?" I asked, Michelle gulped and we both began to count.

"3...2...1... Go!"

We closed our eye's and held our breaths as we entered the blackness and began our transformation.


	2. Chapter 2 Durarara Arc Part 1

Another World

I kept my eye's shut as I felt myself begin to float, as if I were on a floaty in a swimming pool with no water. A force seperated Michelle and I.

"A-Ameila! Wha- whats-"

"Stay calm Michelle it's part of the proceedure!" I assured her, but I honestly didn't know for sure, it easily could have been a glitch in the system.

My toes began to tingle and the sensation travled up my entire body, I could feel myself changing. It felt, for a moment, as if my clothes had dissolved, but quickly I felt a new sort of fabric on my body, and suddenly my brain was full of Martial Arts knowledge, I became a well trained fighting machine.

I began to feel very relaxed as I floated in the light atmosphere, my eye's remained closed, I felt myself dozing off... _Woosh!_ Suddenly we began to drop as a strong wind current whipped myself and Michelle around, we screamed at the top of our lungs and I opened my eye's.

We were free falling in darkness, we reached for one another but we were continuously swatted away by the strong wind, a bright light appeared and suddenly the darkness was sucked away and replaced by a living room area. Michelle and I floated, for a moment, about four feet in the air before we harshly dropped onto the cold wooden floor.

"Travel portion of World Division System complete, thank you and have a wonderful time." Said the synthetic voice, I was gripping the W.D.S. tightly in my hand, I groaned then put it in my pocket, only to find I didn't have pockets anymore.

I sat up quickly ignoring the pain in my back-side. I looked around the area, a cute medium sized living room, glass coffee table, grey curtains, a black couch and other matching furniture. It was a very modern looking room but what struck me was that it was all in, very well, animated form. I looked at my hands, very small and dainty, slim dark lines outlined them and extensive shading gave them detail.

"Owww... That hurt!'' Michelle whinned as she pushed herself off the floor.

"Sis, look at me!" I ordered, she turned to me and I was taken aback.

She wore a Raira Academy uniform, her body was incredibly tiny, her golden hair was short and wavey, her skin was tan like it had alway's been, and her eye's were big green and absolutely adorable. We inspected each other in our anime forms for a moment then we each pointed at the other.

"You're anime!" We jumped up and hurried to a nearby bathroom, to gaze at our images in a mirror.

I was also wearing a Raira Academy uniform, my brown curls fell around my elbows and flowed lightly, I was skinny, my body was like that of a model, my glasses were small, my large blue eye's overtook them, my skin was fair. Michelle and I spent a few minutes making cute faces in the mirror, when I suddenly realised what I was wearing.

"Whoa! Aye! These skirts are waaaaay too short! Why do the Japanese not have enough material for skirts and have too much material for socks?" I complained as I looked at Michelle's thigh-high socks.

"Shut up! You're anime now! It doesn't matter!" She exclaimed.

We began to explore the house, we went into the two bedrooms up stairs and found that both closets were crammed full of clothes, all of them very cute and so typical for anime. I looked out the window and found a sunset on the horizon line.

_How interesting, this world is hours behind our world._ I glanced at my cellphone 7:02p.m. _Four hours behind to be exact._ As I finished my thought Michelle hurried into my room.

"Amelia let's go explore the city! I want to hunt down Izaya!" She exclaimed excitedly, I agreed and she pulled me out of the house. She stopped just outside then looked back at it. A cute little two story house with a blue roof, a wide yard, and a white pickit fence.

"Will we be able to find our way back here?" She questioned, me as we both looked on the house.

"Mmm-hm, I just have to ask the W.D.S. and it will guide us back." With that we went on our marry way.

"Now remember Michelle, if you meet someone from the show you can't fangirl on them!'' I exclaimed.

"Why not?!" She sounded offended,

"Because then you'll give us away! Do you know how valubal this device is? If you see someone act as if you know nothing about them!"

"Fine..."

We wondered around for a while, _I forgot about the filler characters being colored grey... How creepy!_ I thought, Michelle stopped me and pointed straight ahead of us, there stood Simon, speaking with Izaya Orihara.

"It's Simon!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"It's Izaya!" She said enthusiastically.

"Stay cool Michelle!" I warned, she looked at me and sighed, then looked back to Russia Sushi, the two men were a good distance away from us.

"Right... Race ya there!" She took off, I found myself charging after her and toward the two men.

"I'm gonna win!" She shouted, causing both Izaya and Simon to look over to us, she seemed to be running right at them. She reached both her arms out and grabbed a lamp post, close by the two characters, causing her self to come to an abrupt stop. I was only seconds behind her I stopped easily just before the pole, I stomped my right foot.

"Damn it to hell, Sis! You can't just call a random race like that!" I whinned.

"But thats how we alway's race!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, and that's why I alway's lose!" She laughed evily at me.

"Hello, Little Girls!" Simon cheered, we looked over and saw both he and Izaya standing before us.

"You want eat sushi yes?" He questioned, as he handed me a flyer I looked at it for a moment, then back to the two.

"I've never tried sushi before..."

"Then you try today! Yes!" Simon cheered agian.

"Mmm... I never like spending money on something unless I know I like it." I said to him.

"Is that why you never try new food?" Michelle questioned.

"Yeah, I hate the idea of paying for something that I don't like." Izaya chuckled at me.

"How very conservative of you, most kids your age burn money like it's their job." I glared at him.

_Oohh I hate Izaya Orihara sooo much!_ I thought to myself. I looked over at Michelle who seemed calm, I was mentally giving her a pat on the back when she suddenly wrapped her arms around Izaya's waist and burried her head in his chest.

"OMG! Your so super maximum cute! I love you sooo much!" She squeeled, Izaya didn't really know how to respond to this, he was surprised for a moment then he smirked in that evil way he does.

"You see, Simon, I told you my lovely little humans would love and adore me as well." As he said this I grabbed Michelle and pealed her off of Izaya, we turned our backs to the two men.

"Idiot!" I hissed. "You're supposed to play it cool! You're gonna blow our cover, Spaz!" I said this in a menacing whisper.

"So your undercover, huh?" Izaya questioned, I turned around only to come, literally, nose to nose with him, understandably I was frightend; I screamed and attempted to back away but in my haste, I tripped over myself and fell on my bottom.

"C-c-c-cover?! Wh-what cover?! Th-theres no cover here!" I exclaimed then nervously looked around, "nope I don't see any covers anywhere! N-none here!" I began to laugh nevously.

"What are your names?" He questioned us. _Uh-oh he's suspicious!_ I thought, I quickly stood up and dusted of my skirt.

"Heh heh, so sorry for the trouble, we're just some stupid kids! No need to pay us any mind! Oh! Look an air plane! Let's go catch it! C'mon Friend!" I exclaimed, as I grabbed Michelle's arm and made a hastey break for it. I dragged Michelle along for a while as I ran in a blind panic for fear that the info broker would chase after us. I finally stopped to catch my breath, both Michelle and I dropped to the ground breathing heavily. I looked to our surroundings.

"Where are we?" I questioned as I caught my breath.

"West Gate Park." I froze, then turned to my right, Izaya smiled down at me.

I hated him so much! Whenever Durarara came on TV, I alway's hoped Izaya would die. But now that he was right infront of me in person, I was terrified of him. Thats why when I saw him standing there I screamed again.

"Now, now, no need for screaming!" He chuckled.

"Gyaa! Shit! Go awaaay! Leave us alone!" I shouted in a panic, I was never the type to fear someone like this but this guy was... Different. My actions were strange and clearly gave away the fact that I knew things about him, a stranger doesn't just see someone scream and run unless they've got a reason.

_ Crap! All I can think about is what he did to those two women in the light novel! I don't wanna end up in a suit case!_ My panic was increasing, Michelle now hid behind me, she was as scared as I was. _Uh-oh my actions have scared Michelle! Double crap!_

"Why are you acting so afraid of me?" He asked in amusement, a smirk still planted on his face.

_My god he looks like Satan!_ I thought, but then I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, I stood up straight and pulled Michelle to her feet, I somehow managed to control my buckling knees, and stood strong before him.

"I am not afraid! I simply dislike being surprised and chased around by a grown man! Now leave us alone!" I exclaimed, as I tried to push past him he stood in my way.

"Well then just tell me your names, and I'll leave you alone." He said a smirk still on his face.

_Aliases! A fake name... I know!_ I thought as I looked up at him.

"Fine! My name is Elizabeth Middleford, and this is Hannah Annafellows! Now move!" I exclaimed as I moved around him. _That won't fool him for long... Or at all... Those names barely sound real..._

When we were far away from him and I was sure he wasn't tailing us Michelle looked at me and smiled.

"You gave us Black Butler names!" She exclaimed, "but why am I Hannah? You know I hate her!"

"Yes, and you know I hate Izaya, yet you still approached him... This is your punishment! Baaad little anime girl!" I scolded

Night had crept up on us, we thought it was dangerous to be outside at night so we began to head home, _I gotta lay down, my nerves are shot!_ As the thought entered my mind, gunfire rang out in the streets of Ikebukuro, and my nerves fell to pieces.


	3. Chapter 3 Durarara Arc Part 2

Meet The Strong Man

Once I herd the gunfire, and a few screams my initial reaction was to grab Michelle and push her into a nearby stair well, which lead up to an appartment complex. I ran in after her, and closed the door to the entrance. More shots were fired, Michelle grumbled something as she sat up rubbing her head.

"Ow Amelia! Could ya shove a little more gently next time?" She whinned, I growled at her.

"Shut up! I think the shooters approaching!'' We went silent, the only thing we herd was the sound of frantic people running away and screaming, then more gunfire. Things quieted down for a second, so I opened the door a bit and peeked outside, the street before me was abandoned. _Screech!_ A car quickly pealed out of the area. _That must've been the shooters._ I thought to myself. Michelle backed into the spot next ot me.

"Hay Michelle, I think it's okay for us to-" I turned to her, she seemed worried, I turned only to see the three men who like kidnapping teenage girls.

"What do you think? They'd be worth a good price, right?" The shortest man questioned with an evil smirk. Once again I grabbed Michelle, then threw open the door and dashed out into the open space, we stopped a few yards ahead of the men and stood waiting for them expectingly.

"Oohh, they wanna fight!" The man with the glasses exclaimed, as the three stood before us.

Michelle and I both took a fighting stance, the three losers before us only laughed.

"Pretending to know how to fight won't get you out of this!" Said the man with glasses.

"Man! I love teenage girls!" The shortest man exclaimed.

"You get one warning! Leave us alone, never come near us, talk to us, glance at us, don't even breath in our general direction again and we'll consider going easy on you!" I shouted to the trio, their laughter only increased.

We both charged them our sudden fighting skill surprised us, we were not the type of girls who knew how to fight in real life, video games? Yes. But we could never apply any form of violence in a real life situation. Soon two of the men layed unconcious on the floor, the chubby one was the last one standing... He pulled a knife and ran at me. _I don't have enough time to dodge I'll just have to blo-_

Michelle ran infront of me, her arms up in defense. He ran at her and just before the knife made contact he was jerked away from her and thrown into the air, he hit the side of a building and an awful crack was herd from the impact.

"I can't stand bastards who attack little girls!" Shizuo exclaimed, Michelle and I blinked in surprise.

"Michelle, you're an idiot! Don't ever do that again!" I scolded her.

"What? And let you get stabbed! You're the idiot here!" She smiled at me and I growled, I looked back to Shizuo and saw him walking away from us.

"Wait a second!" I shouted as I ran up to him and gently took hold of his shirt sleeve, he looked back to myself and Michelle, who stood behind me, I looked up to him and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you very much, Mister Strong Man!" I bowed quicklly, then righted myself.

"It's Shizuo Heiwajima," he said. "Don't worry about it... Are you both alright?" We nodded in response. "Well, you should get home anyway, it's dangerous to be out at night time." He turned away from us, I smirked. _My turn to have a moment with my favorite character!_ I thought as I looked at Michelle and winked.

"A-actually we're a bit lost... Not sure if we're going down the right street..." I lied, I'd been using the W.D.S. As a GPS, I knew exactly where our residence was. He asked our adress I described it to him and he gave us directions.

"S-so thats left then right then-"

"No, no, it's right _then _left then... Y-you know what I'll just show you! I feel like it'll take less time." He growled in frustration. I apologized telling him that I was just terrible with directions.

Shizuo lead the way to our house, we chatted the entire way, I actually made the two of them laugh a few times. _YAY! I made Shizuo laugh! Eeeek!_ I was losing it in my mind.

Soon we were all standing outside mine, and Michelle's gate. We thanked Shizuo again for being so helpful, he brushed it off, of course, then just as we were saying our goodbye's... That's right you guessed it! That clown Izaya showed up! I was surprised to see him and was unable to contain myself.

"DAMN IT TO HELL! HE KNOWS WHERE WE LIVE!" I shouted, Shizuo turned to him his hands already balled into fists.

"This Flea, been bothering you as well?" He questioned.

"Yes! He won't leave us alone! And I hate lookin' at his weird face!" I exclaimed, Shizuo laughed at my remark.

"No! Izaya doesn't have a weird face!" Michelle argued, Izaya smirked as he spoke his voice was light and mocking.

"Oh! You know my name? I don't recall ever introducing myself to you, thats why I came here to find you!"

(Take this time to review my story, to make sure he didn't make an introduction... Go ahead I'll wait... You good? Alright then back to the story.)

I slowly turned to Michelle an angry look on my face, she smiled nervously then shrunk away from me.

"Heh-heh-heh... Oopsie?" She said in a high pitched tone.

"Damn it to hell! Michelle you suck at this!" I scolded, the look on Izaya's face screamed _'gotcha!'_

"Michelle? I thought you said her name was Hannah Annafellows!" I froze trying to search for an explanation, Michelle crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at me.

"Who sucks at what now?"

"SHUT UP MICHELLE!" I shouted.

"I still don't know your name." Izaya pointed to me, I was silent for a moment then I quickly turned to Michelle again.

"You keep your mouth shut!"

"B-bu-but-"

"No! No buts! Get in the house! Go! Bad little roommate girl!" I pointed to the house and she hesitantly went inside. I stood there for a moment and looked at Shizuo, who was staring his enemy down as his anger rose, then I looked to Izaya, who was smirking evilly at me.

"Yeah... I'm gonna go in to..." I quickly ran toward the house, then just before entering I yelled back. "Shizuo! Please don't break my house!" Then I slammed the door behind me.

We herd the two screaming and fighting, there were loud crashes and ripping sounds, but the fight stayed in our area, a car flew into our drive away at one point, thats when Michelle and I looked at eachother, and with out speaking we headed out the back door.

_Better to be attacked by Saika then get crushed by Shizuo!_


	4. Chapter 4 Durarara Arc Part 3

Chaos

We hurried away from the scene hoping that niether of the men would follow us and get us killed. As we ran in the night I tripped over a large crack in the pavement, which caused me to fall on my face. I sat up slowly with my hand on my nose.

"Ooowww." I whinned, as Michelle stopped to laugh at me."Shut up, Michelle! It's not funny!" I cried. A man wearing a doctors coat stood before me, _oh it's Shinra! Awesome!_ I thought.

(The plot convieniance I experianced was exasperating!)

"Are you alright Miss?" He reached his hand out to me, "here lemme help you up." I took his hand and as he pulled me up right I felt a terrible pain shoot through my right anckle, I winced and shifted my weight onto my left foot.

"Oh! Amelia are you okay?" Michelle questioned, as she hurried over to help me stand.

"Yeah... I must've twisted my ankle... But no need to worry I'll be okay."

"If it's a sprane then you should get it wrapped up and elevated as soon as possible, do you live far from here?" Shinra questioned, we explained the situtation with Shizuo and Izaya and he nodded. "Well it was definantly a good idea for you evacuate the house... Why don't you come over to my place and I'll get you fixed up." He said with smile.

Normally I would say no to a strange man inviteing me over to his appartment, but this was Shinra and he was harmless so I agreed. Michelle helped me limp the entire way. Finally we found ourselves entering Shinra's appartment.

"Celty i'm home~ and I brought guests, so get ready!" Shinra called out his warning, I smirked at this. _We already know your secret, Dumby!_ I thought.

We entered the living room and saw Celty fixing her helmet, she turned to us and I grinned at her, I probably looked like a immature, mischevious character but I couldn't help it. Shinra and Michelle gently lowered me on to the couch, Shinra put a cushion on the coffee table and instructed me to lift my now swollen ankle on to it, as he wrapped an ace bandage around my injured ankle I looked over to Celty.

"Hi! My names Amelia, and thats Michelle! It's nice to meet you Miss. Celty!" I said sweetly, she typed up a message on her cell phone.

'It's nice to meet you too, are you new to the city?'

We all began to chat and joke, we were getting along swimmingly when a knock sounded at the door. Celty went to answer the door, Shinra was still tending to my ankle, she returned shortly with Izaya trailing behind her, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"What the hell are you?! Some kinda freaky psychic ninja!" I shouted, he only laughed at me.

"No, no, no, it's only by complete coinsidence that we're both here." He said as he took a seat next to me... _Next to me..._ _Crap!_ He too needed Shinra to fix a small cut on his right hand, while the cut was small it was very deep. I tried to scoot away from Izaya as much as I could, but Izaya only followed me dragging Shinra with him.

"Excuse me Sir, but would you mind keeping your body away from mine?!" I questioned through gritted teeth, Michelle and Celty watched us with great interest.

"Yes actually I would mind, and do you know why? It's beca-"

"Because you perv on little girls?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"No it's because... You still haven't told me your name! Also no matter how much I search for your little friend, I can find nothing on her, not even a birth certificate. Why is that?" His voice sounded suspicous to me, as if he'd already figured everything out and was guiding me along.

_Should've picked an anime with characters who were stupid!_ I thought.

"Well, whatever the reason. Even if you did know my name you wouldn't find anything on me either."

"Oh, no, Miss. Amelia I do know your name." He smirked at my surprise.

"But you just said-"

"That you haven't told me your name, that doesn't mean that Shizu-chan didn't let it slip." I huffed in frustration.

"Thats it, Michelle pack your bags we're goin' back to L.A." I exclaimed as I set the cold pack, that had been resting on my ankle, aside then stood up right, I winced as my foot grazed the floor. Shinra stood up quickly as did Celty.

"No way you need to stay off that ankle, Amelia." Shinra said as he put his hand on my shoulder, he tried to ease me back onto the couch, but I swatted his hand away.

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate your help Shinra, really I do but we have to leave now."

"Amelia, I think it would be better if you stayed off your foot." Michelle said lightly. Celty showed me a message on her cellphone.

'Please sit, you'll only make it worse.'

I looked back to Izaya who smirked at me, I growled as I felt nervousness and anger settle in my stomach, the way he sat... _He's expecting me to wimp out and sit down again! _I thought, I huffed once again turned and limped past Shinra.

"Hey wait for me!" Michelle called after me, I herd her footsteps approaching me quickly, then a tight grip on my arm I turned and saw Izaya looking down on me.

"Go sit down." He ordered, I growled at him.

"You're not the boss of me! Now let me go!" I began to push him away.

"You are a child." I paused when he said this, "i'm an adult so technically I _am_ the boss of you."

"Not true! You have absolutley no authority over me!" I began to struggle again, my martial arts skills kicked in, I wrenched my right arm away from him and landed a solid blow to his stomach, I knocked the wind out of his lungs. Unfortunately that action caused me to put weight on my injured ankle, I fell to the ground feeling as though I just lit a fire on the inside of my ankle.

"You see," Izaya breathed heavily, trying to take back his lost oxygen. "You're a child." He took a deep breath and regained composure, he grabbed me up and dumped me onto the couch. "Now sit here and be a good little girl." He was clearly irritated, he sat down on the couch next to me again.

Shinra began to rewrap my ankle since my bandages had come loose from all the comotion.

_I can't believe this idiot over powered me! If it weren't for this ankle his ass would be mine!_ I thought, _but why in the world did he make me come back? Maybe it's because I didn't do what he expected, in the show he alway's said that, thats why he hates Shizuo._

I looked over to Michelle who moved to sit on the other side of me. When she sat she looked at me and smile sympathetically... _'You're wrong you know... But I'll back you up any way'_ thats the kind of look it was.


	5. Chapter 5 Durarara Arc End

Retreat

Soon the sun was rising and none of us had slept the entire time we'd visited, truthfully I was beginning to worry. _It's 9:00 in the morning...My calculations could easily be wrong... Time may pass differently in each world... We've spent a total of fourteen hours in this world, so in our world it could be the same time as when we left or... a few years later... I should've done more experiments on the subject of time. _I stared at my hands as I alway's did when I was deep in thought, once I got like this hardly anything could break me from my thoughts.

"Is Amelia alright?" Shinra questioned, causing everyone to look at me.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah... I think she's just making some calculations..." Michelle answered, Izaya looked over to her.

"Calculations? For what?" He asked, Michelle looked to him a small smile on her lips.

"Well anything really! You see Amelia is a child prodigy, basically a genious!" Celty typed up another message.

'Do you go to the same school?' After Michelle read the message she smiled.

"Well she and I are sisters... So we see each other all the time but... Amelia was able to skip about four grades... She graduated high school when she was fourteen."

"Thats impessive!" Shinra exclaimed as he looked over to me. "We have a child genious in our midst!"

"I'm not a genious." I exclaimed as I tore myself from my thoughts, I raised my head to find everyone staring at me. "My IQ is only fourty percent higher than the average person, and anyone could achieve that if they trained their brain like I have."

"Stop being so modest!" Michelle exclaimed, I crossed my arms.

"A genious is someone whose intelligance can be achieved by only a few people in the world, therefore I am not a genious."

"Uuugh shut up, you're such a nerd!" Michelle groaned comically, I found the group, and myself, laughing at my expense.

"Well i'm sorry to say this but, we really do have to leave!'' I exclaimed, Shinra shook his head.

"Not this again! You need to stay off that ankle!"

"Why do we have to leave now, Amelia?" I looked over to Michelle I gave her a serious look.

"After I rethought the numbers I've discovered that I may have made a miscalculation."

"What does that mean?" She questioned, my eye's narrowed as I tried to convey my message without giving myself away.

"The _time_ing was wrong." Michelle looked at me doubly for a moment, then she slowly began to understand what I meant; she stood up quickly.

"You're right we have to get moving!" She turned to Shinra and Celty. "Thank you both for your hospitality," she helped me to my feet and had me put an arm around her shoulder, to keep off my ankle.

"I hope to see you all again." I said, as we headed out the door, once we were a way's down the street we stopped.

"Which way was the house again?" Michelle questioned, I reached into my breast pocket for the W.D.S. but it wasn't there.

"What do you mean it's gone?!" Michelle squealed.  
"What do you think I mean! It's not here! We must've left it at Shinra's house!" I exclaimed, feeling paniced. "We have to go back for it! If they find out what it does, there's no telling what could happen!"

"What indeed." Izaya stepped out infront of us... Holding the W.D.S. "What a cool little device this is, I thought it was just a phone at first but from the looks of it... It's so much more."

"Izaya give that back! Please, i'm begging you we need it!" I exclaimed, I probably sounded pathetic.

"Ohh, begging now are we? After you punched me so hard last night! But I can't complain that was the opportunity for me to sneak this out of your pocket." I growled at him.

"What do you want for it?" Michelle questioned, she was angry at the man for being so sly and unfair. _Heh- guess he's not your favorite character anymore!_ I thought in satisfaction.

"I want to tag along, I want to see this other world you live in... That is where your headed right?"

"Well yes... But i'm not sure how long we've been gone! It would seem suspicous if we were missing for, god knows how long, and then just show up with a random guy!" I exclaimed.

"I don't care that world sounds interesting!"

"Well it's not! It's basically the same as this world, only no one has any special abilities!" Michelle gritted her teeth in anger. "No one has super strength, there are no headless riders, no demon swords, nothing! It's boring thats why we came here to be unbored!"

"...I see..." He gave me that look again, as if he were guiding us threw this conversation. He dropped the W.D.S. on the ground.

"No! Be careful with that!" I warned, he positioned his foot just above the device.

"Then why don't I destroy this thing? Then you can stay here forever and never be bored again!" He raised his foot and the brought it down quickly, but stopped just before crushing the hand-held.

"NO! Stop! I worked really hard on that! You're out of your mind!" I shouted.

"We just wanna go home!" Michelle squeaked.

"Why go home? You said it was boring!"

"Because our families are there! We don't want them to worry about us!" Michelle exclaimed, anger and worry soaking her tone. Izaya's smirk grew a bit, he moved his foot away from the device then bent down and picked it up, he began to approach us.

"You see, your lifes must not be that terrible if you want to return home so badly." He stood before us the W.D.S. in hand.

"We never said our lives were bad, just boring!" Michelle said as she looked up at the man.

"It's all the same either way you aren't enjoying it!"

"Thats not true! You're-"

"Michelle stop." I ordered.

"But he-"

"Has been guiding us through this since yesterday." I said, Izaya seemed satisfyed. "He think's his some sort of god, who can lead people to their decsions... But he can't!'' Izaya frowned at me.

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to." I glared at him, then gave him a superior smirk just like his. "Go ahead and destory it, you know what'll happen? We'll be thrown back into our own world, and then I'll create a new device and continue to explore forbidden worlds just like this!" I chuckled at him as his expression changed to anger. "You can't make my decsions for me, Idiot! No matter how highly you think of yourself you are just a regular person, no your not even a person... More like pond scum!" I held out my hand to him, "now give me back my device."

Izaya looked down his nose at me for a moment, then he drew out his knife and pointed it at both Michelle and I.

"I could just kill you and sell the device for myself." He smirked at this idea.

"And become a monster like Shizuo?" I questioned, this caught him off gaurd. "You expect Shizuo to kill people, and you say that once he does he becomes a monster, and the same will go for you!" I exclaimed, I then took my arm away from Michelle and stepped toward him, I slowly took the device from his hand and smiled sweetly at him. "You see, you aren't the only one who can guide people to solutions!"

I turned to Michelle who then helped me to limp away from the defeated Izaya, once we were a way's a way I looked over my shoulder at him only to find him watching us leave, his hands in his pockets and smirk on his face, not the evil smirk or the know it all smirk, but one that seemed respectful in a way. He noticed me looking at him and so he turned his back on me and put his right hand up in the air, then disappeared around the corner.

Michelle and I finally made it back to our house, which was still standing somehow, we went into the living room then sat down on the couch. I began to scroll throught the options on the W.D.S. when a thought occured.

"Hey Michelle you know what?''

"Hmmm?" Michelle was exhausted from all the excitement.

"We never got to meet Masaomi, Mikado, Anri, Dotachiin, Erika, Walker, Sab-"

"Next time, Amelia! Next time..." She said as she closed her eye's tiredly, I laughed a bit.

"Right... Next time." I pressed my finger to the touch screen and 'RETURN HOME' was highlighted in red, I selected the number of travelers as 2 and then began the journey back.

Once we landed in my bedroom I looked at the clock and saw the time was 11:04 p.m. When Michelle noticed this she looked to me and said.

"I thought you said you were wrong about that!"

"Well technically I was! Before I said that not even a minute would pass if we were gone for four years, but we weren't even in the other world for a full twenty-four hours; and already two minutes have passed!" I stood up and began to pace the floor. "I need to do some more calculating, but this thing could be unpredictable... Maybe I could add a clock on the W.D.S. that tells us the time, date and year in this world only..."

"Amelia... Your ankle!" Michelle exclaimed I looked down to my once injured ankle, it was perfectly fine... Like nothing had happened to it.

"Interesting... It really is just like a video game!" I said, Michelle stood up.

"Does that mean if we die in one of those worlds we can come back to life?" She questioned, I was taken aback.

"Lets not try and find out!"

We talked for a while about our experiance, then Michelle decided to go back to her room to sleep, I did the same... As I layed in my bed I could only think of the improvements I could make to the machine, the vast possiblities that could occur, the great adventures I'd experiance.

_It isn't just a device that allows you to enter another demension... It's a device that creates demensions... _I suddenly found myself drifting to sleep, not another thought entered my mind.


	6. Chapter 6 Black Butler Arc Part 1

Black Butler Arc

It had been a week since my sister and I had used the W.D.S. I had been making adjustments to the device, it was now equiped with two clocks, one that told the time, and date in our world, the other told the time of whatever world we were in. _This way we won't have to worry so much about getting home on time._ I thought as I layed in my bed.

Michelle had been dying to use it again, but I thought we should give the machine a break, I'd been working on it all week I didn't want to fry it and get stuck in a dangerous place. Finally I felt myself dozing as a midnight breeze came through my window.

_Woosh!_ I was falling and being whipped around by the wind, I screamed from the shock and suddenly I was on my face.

"Ow,ow,ow!" I cried as I sat up with my hand on my nose, I glanced up and noticed my surroundings were all animated. I looked to my right and saw Michelle in her anime form, she wore a beautiful pink gown with lace lining, she had on expensive looking jewlery, and her hair was fixed up in a elequent fashion. She looked so high class...

I shifted my leg and felt something frilly brush across my skin, I looked down on my body and found that I was wearing a blue dress that was just a beautiful, I wasn't wearing any jewlery, my hair brushed against my back, I pulled a strand of it before me to find my usual ringlets. When I searched our surroundings I found that we were outside, and a storm was approaching...

Michelle and I both stood up quickly when we herd thunder roll above us. I looked over to my big sister and growled. "Michelle! You used the W.D.S. with out my permission! I told you that it needed to be left alone for a while!" I scolded her as I stood up, she rolled her eye's at me. "Now you've put us right in the middle of an anime, this device could easily short out! We could be stuck here!"

"We're not just in any anime! We're in Black Butler." Michelle responded coolly, I growled again as I snatched the handheld from her and checked the time at home.

"You're such an idiot! But as of now its only 12:16 a.m. in our world so I think we'll be okay... Don't you ever use this without asking me first!"

"If your so mad about it then go home!" Michelle exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips.

"I _can't_! I told you it needs to rest! We'll have to stay here for a while until it's safe to use it again... If I tried to use it now I might get stuck in between demensions or be destroyed." Michelle flinched.

"D-destoryed?" I glared at her.

"_Yes_! The W.D.S. is incredibly sensitive, you're lucky you didn't get us killed on the way here, Idiot!"

"Sorry Sissy,'' Michelle said as she rubbed the back of her head, "next time I'll ask you first..." Thunder roared above us once again, I flinched and covered my ears._ Why thunder?! I'm terrified of thunder! _I thought, as Michelle pulled me toward a large manor, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Michelle... This isn't Phantomhive manor... Is it?" I questioned in worry, she shook her head as she continued to lead me to the house.

"It's our manor." Thunder struck again, and I gave up trying to find answers. I hurried inside the large building hoping to be shielded from the deafening thunder claps outside.

The next thing I knew it was evening, I woke in a large bed wearing a long white night gown. I glanced out the window and saw it was still storming, a dreary bitter cold evening.

I stretched out as I yawned, then I rose from the bed and inspected my closet. _So many dresses..._ I thought as I gazed upon the selection. I had never been one to wear a dress but the gowns before me were definantly something I would wear, as I shifted through them I decided on a black, white, and purple dress which touched the floor, once I'd dressed and brushed out my curls, I glanced at the time.

_ 12:16 a.m. thats good!_ I thought as I hid the W.D.S. in my boot and went down stares, I met my sister in a large living room; she looked up at me wearing a dress similar to the one before only this one was green.

"Michelle! You're out of your god forsaken mind! I'm still mad at you!" I shouted, she laughed at me.

"Aw, c'mon Sis! I already apologized for-"

"Thats not what i'm mad about! You know how I feel about Black Butler!" I whinned.

"What I thought you loved this show!"

"I-I do but... It's sooo creepy! A-and Sebastian! Ohh i'm terrified of him!" Michelle laughed at me.

"Well don't worry, since I messed this us we won't leave this manor, you won't have to meet him."

"...Okay... But... What about the plot conveniance?" I questioned, she raised an eye-brow at me in question. "You know what I mean! I don't wanna explain!"

"No I really don't..." She responded, then there was a knock on the door. I looked in the direction of the foyer then back to my sister.

"Oh look our hourly dose of plot conveniance had _conveniantly_ just arrived!" I exclaimed as I went to answer the door. I cracked the door enough to have half my face visible to our visitors. Ciel and Sebastian looked at me, they were both dripping wet and Ciel was shivering like mad.

"I beg your pardon miss, but it appears we've been caught in this down pour... Might we trouble you for a night of lodging?" Sebastian questioned, I blinked then opened the door up to them and waved them inside. I showed them into the living room Michelle sat in, as we entered I glared at her.

"Sis, would you mind keeping them company, I'll go to find them some dry clothes." I exclaimed as I hurried away. I soon found myself locked inside of one of the many bedrooms in the house, I sat on the bed and looked out the window as the rain poured down, thunder struck , I jumped at the sound.

"Great, we're in a house, at night, in the middle of a storm, with a demon and his master... Wonder how this'll go!"


	7. Chapter 7 Black Butler Arc Part 2

His Butler Interrogating

Luckily I was able to find mens clothing in the room I'd hidden away in. _I __**fucking**__ hate plot conveniance!_ I thought as I brought the pair their clothes, I made Michelle show them to their rooms. Soon enough Ciel and Sebastian sat before us in dry clothes, Michelle chattered away with the two I sat quietly trying to think of a reason to leave.

"And you?" Ciel question was directed at me, I shook myself from my thoughts and looked to him reluctantly.

"...What?" I questioned sheepishly, I really should've been listening to them...

"Your name, what's your name miss?" Sebastian questioned, I smiled at them and shook my head as I thought of how silly I was acting.

"Amelia... It's nice to meet you Cie- I-I mean... Lord Phantomhive." I said, as I kept my eye's on my hands, I glanced up and found them staring at me so I looked away again.

"So sorry, my sisters a bit shy!" Michelle laughed heartily and I glared at her, which attracted Sebastian's attention.

"I am not shy! You're an Idiot!" I exclaimed as my face grew hot, I turned my attention to the pair of men before us. "So how exactly did you get caught out in this storm?" I questioned.

"I was out on business with Scott Land Yard, it wasn't far so I decided to walk... Then it began to rain." Ciel explained.

The conversation went on for a while, it was dull, lifeless, boring, so boring I was thinking of a good place to hang myself in the house.

"This is the is the Longheart Manor, correct?" Sebastian inquired, niether Michelle nor I knew what to say so we nodded dumbly.

"Your family name is just as well known as that of Phantomhive..." Ciel stated, then he searched the room. "Where are all of your servants?" His question made both my sister and I jump.

"U-uh-umm... We -uh- sent them off... Yeah! We sent them off -ah- for a vacation!" Michelle stuttered, I smiled sweetly to our guests.

"Yes, we felt they deserved a break! They should be back in about a week." I exclaimed, Sebastian smirked at us.

_Not good, we're fucked!_ I thought.

"Really, how strange I've never herd of-"

"Heeey! How 'bout we play a game!" Michelle exclaimed, a nervous smile on her face. "Sebastian and Amelia can be a team and Ciel and I will be a team!"

_Why the hell did she put me with the demon?!_ I looked over to her and she gave me a sympathetic smile, _she's afraid to be stuck with him! Idiot! But why is she splitting us up?!_ I thought to myself, then I saw the concerned look on Sebastian's face._ Or maybe the goal is to keep them seperate, so maybe they won't figure out our secret... Although I suspect they're already on to us..._

Michelle had decided on a scavanger hunt, the list of items she made were a little... Odd to say the least... _'The leg of a doll'?_ I raised an eye-brow and glanced at her, _yeah we're definantly not gonna make it outta this one..._

As Sebastian and I went searching through rooms, he began to make comments that hinted at his awarness of our not being who we said we were, it made me a bit on edge to say the least. We were in one of the many guest rooms on the second floor when thunder screamed through the night sky, I immediatly covered my ears and dropped to my knees, I squeezed my eye's shut and waited for the fit of thunder to pass. When I opened my eye's again I found Sebastian kneeling beside me.

"Are you alright Miss. Amelia?" He questioned, I put on a brave face.

"Of course! I was just... Surprised thats all!" I exclaimed, as a grin formed on my face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm a tough kid! I can handle anything!" As I stood he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall, he pressed a silver knife to my neck.

"Good, then you should be able to answer my questions."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whooa! Cool it with the weaponary please!" I exclaimed, he only smirked.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in this manor?" He questioned, I was racking my brain for an explanation._ I can't tell him the truth! But I can't lie either, he's a demon he'll know if I lie... I could tell him the partial truth..._

"Alright! Alright! We're here on visit! We only just arrived a few hours ago!" I exclaimed, he pressed the knife against my neck.

"Is that so? What of the Longheart family?" I inwardly cursed my sister, she didn't know how to use the W.D.S. and so she created a loose end in this demons story by not choosing the settings wisely...

_ What kind of butler would he be if he couldn't tie up loose ends?_

"I don't know where they are, niether does my sister!"

"What about your ties to the family? Surely you aren't related." As he said this I knew it was time to attempt a lie, I held eye contact with him and tried my best to be convencing.

"We are friends of the family..."

"Oh really?" He smirked again, "and what might your family name be?"

_Shit! He knows!_ I thought, then I herd Ciel and Michelle calling for Sebastian and I... It was over... We lost the game.


	8. Chapter 8 Black Butler Arc Part 3

His Butler Say's Goodbye

As we regrouped in the living room I made an excuse for both Michelle and I to go into the kitchen, Sebastian offered to accompany us but I told him we could manage on our own. As I prepaired some tea Michelle looked outside on the dreary scenary.

"Michelle, find salt... Alot of it..." I said in a hushed tone.

"Why?" She questioned.

"I have a feeling that salt will be the only way for us to escape this place." As I said this I pulled out the china from the cabinet.

"What will salt do?" She questioned as she went searching through the kitchen.

"I read online that if you line a room with salt, demons won't be able to get in..." Michelle opened the door to a cellar.

"Do you think that'll work?"

"I think it's worth the risk... It might be the only way we can survive..." A chill ran up my spine, I got the feeling that Michelle and I may have been talking a bit too openly about the subject. I looked over to the kitchen entrance as fear settled in the pit of my stomach.

_He's been listening hasn't he? He knows our plan... We'd better execute it as soon as possible but... _I plucked the W.D.S. from my boot and checked the time, 12:17a.m. _I don't think that it's had enough time to cool down, it's an even bigger risk than facing off against a demon!_

Michelle waved her hand infront of my face, then pointed to an open crate in the corner, it had two large bags of salt inside. We looked to each other and nodded, soon enough we were lineing the room with salt. Once the room had at least two layers of salt surrounding it, we stepped as far away from the door as we could.

"Now Sis, this device hasn't had a very long rest so it's very likely that something could go wrong in the return process." As she opened her mouth to respond, the kitchen entrance opened revealing the demon butler and his master.

"Oh dear, that sounds dangerous." I was furiously shuffling through the options on the handheld.

"N-now just wait a second! We didn't do anything wrong! We-we're just exploring thats all!" Michelle exclaimed to the pair.

"It doesn't matter, you don't belong here." Ciel responded, "and i'm going to make sure you can never return to this place!"

"That's not necessary, trust me, we won't be coming back here! Please don't hurt us!" Michelle cried in a panic. Ciel removed his eye patch, with a smirk, revealing his contract.

"Sebastian, this is an order..." Michelle grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to her, I could feel her trembling. "End the lives of these two imposters!"

As I layed eye's on the button that would send us home, Ciel racked his foot over the salt causing a small gap to be created in our salt barrior... I pressed the 'Return Home' button. Sebastian was suddenly before us his eye's glowing a redish-pink color, his evil smirk hidden in darkness. As he reached out for us my finger tapped the number of travelers as 2 and then we were thrown into darkness.

I felt the W.D.S. grow hot in my hand as I fell, to be honest I wasn't sure if we'd made it... Or if we were falling into Sebastians lower intestine! I felt myself begin to change again and I was relieved that we were on our way home. The darkness vanished suddenly I felt myself fall and once again I hit my head on the hard ground.

"Damn it! Next time I'll have a cushon!" I exclaimed as I sat up, I looked to my surroundings and found myself in the middle of a forest, a river flowed behind me, the water was high and the current was strong... _Has it been raining here too?_ When I glanced down at myself I was wearing a white sun dress.

_This isn't right... What's going on here? A glitch? Where am I?_ I began to search my surrounding and discovered that I was alone... _Alone?_ I tucked the W.D.S. into my boot once again.

"Michelle? Michelle?!" I stood up right, as I looked around the seemingly empty forest. "Michelle! Where are you?!" I called, then I turned and saw the bushes rustling. "M-Michelle? That's not funny..."

The bushes stopped moving for a moment then I was face to face with a shadowy figure with glowing red orbs for eyes, a small blade in its hand. I screamed as the monster swirled toward me the knife gleaming in the moon light, I stumbled backwards and ended up slipping down the bank then tumbling into the river, just before the knife could even make a scratch. As I landed with a splash, I found myself being whipped around by the strong current, I was at the waters mercy and me without my water-wings.


	9. Chapter 9 Durarara Arc Part 2

His Butler Say's Goodbye

As we regrouped in the living room I made an excuse for both Michelle and I to go into the kitchen, Sebastian offered to accompany us but I told him we could manage on our own. As I prepaired some tea Michelle looked outside on the dreary scenary.

"Michelle, find salt... Alot of it..." I said in a hushed tone.

"Why?" She questioned.

"I have a feeling that salt will be the only way for us to escape this place." As I said this I pulled out the china from the cabinet.

"What will salt do?" She questioned as she went searching through the kitchen.

"I read online that if you line a room with salt, demons won't be able to get in..." Michelle opened the door to a cellar.

"Do you think that'll work?"

"I think it's worth the risk... It might be the only way we can survive..." A chill ran up my spine, I got the feeling that Michelle and I may have been talking a bit too openly about the subject. I looked over to the kitchen entrance as fear settled in the pit of my stomach.

_He's been listening hasn't he? He knows our plan... We'd better execute it as soon as possible but... _I plucked the W.D.S. from my boot and checked the time, 12:17a.m. _I don't think that it's had enough time to cool down, it's an even bigger risk than facing off against a demon!_

Michelle waved her hand infront of my face, then pointed to an open crate in the corner, it had two large bags of salt inside. We looked to each other and nodded, soon enough we were lineing the room with salt. Once the room had at least two layers of salt surrounding it, we stepped as far away from the door as we could.

"Now Sis, this device hasn't had a very long rest so it's very likely that something could go wrong in the return process." As she opened her mouth to respond, the kitchen entrance opened revealing the demon butler and his master.

"Oh dear, that sounds dangerous." I was furiously shuffling through the options on the handheld.

"N-now just wait a second! We didn't do anything wrong! We-we're just exploring thats all!" Michelle exclaimed to the pair.

"It doesn't matter, you don't belong here." Ciel responded, "and i'm going to make sure you can never return to this place!"

"That's not necessary, trust me, we won't be coming back here! Please don't hurt us!" Michelle cried in a panic. Ciel removed his eye patch, with a smirk, revealing his contract.

"Sebastian, this is an order..." Michelle grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to her, I could feel her trembling. "End the lives of these two imposters!"

As I layed eye's on the button that would send us home, Ciel racked his foot over the salt causing a small gap to be created in our salt barrior... I pressed the 'Return Home' button. Sebastian was suddenly before us his eye's glowing a redish-pink color, his evil smirk hidden in darkness. As he reached out for us my finger tapped the number of travelers as 2 and then we were thrown into darkness.

I felt the W.D.S. grow hot in my hand as I fell, to be honest I wasn't sure if we'd made it... Or if we were falling into Sebastians lower intestine! I felt myself begin to change again and I was relieved that we were on our way home. The darkness vanished suddenly I felt myself fall and once again I hit my head on the hard ground.

"Damn it! Next time I'll have a cushon!" I exclaimed as I sat up, I looked to my surroundings and found myself in the middle of a forest, a river flowed behind me, the water was high and the current was strong... _Has it been raining here too?_ When I glanced down at myself I was wearing a white sun dress.

_This isn't right... What's going on here? A glitch? Where am I?_ I began to search my surrounding and discovered that I was alone... _Alone?_ I tucked the W.D.S. into my boot once again.

"Michelle? Michelle?!" I stood up right, as I looked around the seemingly empty forest. "Michelle! Where are you?!" I called, then I turned and saw the bushes rustling. "M-Michelle? That's not funny..."

The bushes stopped moving for a moment then I was face to face with a shadowy figure with glowing red orbs for eyes, a small blade in its hand. I screamed as the monster swirled toward me the knife gleaming in the moon light, I stumbled backwards and ended up slipping down the bank then tumbling into the river, just before the knife could even make a scratch. As I landed with a splash, I found myself being whipped around by the strong current, I was at the waters mercy and me without my water-wings.


	10. Chapter 10 Durarara Arc Part 2

Return

I felt warm and cozy as if a soft blanket surrounded me, as I slowly regained conciousness I debated on whether or not death had embrassed me. I opened my still heavy eye's and found myself laying in a large bed, in the middle of a very modern looking room; I sat up quickly.

_Oh no! Has the W.D.S taken me to another world again?!_ I felt panic bubbling up inside me, _if thats the case whose to say it hasn't taken me to several worlds in my unconcious state? Whose to say I'll ever find Michelle again? Wait... Whose to say Michelle is still alive?_ At that thought I shook my head, in an attempt to gain control of my emotions.

I decided to take a look around in order to destract myself. It was morning time now, I could hear the hustle and bustle of traffic on the street, the tall buildings that stood before the bedroom window gleamed in the bright newly born sun, as clouds began to form over head.

I stood from the bed and realized that I was now in dark blue silky pajamas, I sighed at the feel of the fabric on my skin then went to the bedroom door. I cracked it open slightly then peaked out into an empty hall. As I stepped out of the room I herd a voice call to me.

"Miss. Amelia! I'm glad you finally decided to wake up! Come down here, I'd like to speak with you for a moment."

I furrowed my brow as I stepped lightly down the hallway. _That voice can only belong to one person..._ As I came within sight of my gracious host, I growled at the smug look on his face. _Izaya Orihara._

"How. In. The hell, did I end up here again?!" I questioned my voice soaked in aggervation. Izaya approached me with open arms, as he spoke.

"Probably that crazy device of yours!" He put a hand on my shoulder, "which is now drenched by the way, come have a seat lets chat for a bit.'' He lead me to his large black couch.

"Wait! Drenched?!" I squeaked, as I took a seat on said couch. Izaya nodded while taking the open space next to me.

"Yes, yes, that little dip in the river did cause quite a bit of damage... But no need to worry! I figure if it looks like a cell phone then we can fix it like one to!'' His voice was so perky.

"Wait what do you mean?" He brought out a plastic bag half-filled with rice, my device was just barley visible at the surface.

"Rice might just be the thing that saves your life!" He jeered as he sat the bag on his glass coffee table, I blinked at him. _Save my life? Oh no, don't tell me he's the one who pulled me out of the river?!_  
Izaya nodded abruptly, already knowing my thought process. "Yes thats correct, i'm the one who saved you from a watery grave!" His tone was so theatrical I nearly burst into laughter, and I would have if I didn't expect him to want something in return. "So then how will you repay me?" The question no sooner left his mouth as I'd finished my thoughts.

"Will you take money?" I was hopeful I could pay him off with that instead of-

"Information, is what I want and you know that!" He exclaimed with that damn smirk on his face the entire time. I was silent for a long time.

"What do you wanna know?" I questioned, _No point in fighting it anymore, he's too smart and I have too much to lose._

"It's simple really I wanna know why you decided to make such a strange gadget." He was suddenly very serious.

"I told you before right? I was bored at home so I decided to-"

"No, I mean the real reason." I sighed, then turned my attention to the bag of rice. Even the thought of speaking about my feelings on the subject made me depressed.

"Do I really have to tell you? Don't you already know?" I questioned.

"Of course I don't! We're from different worlds! How could I know anything about you besides what you tell me?!" He exclaimed in slight frustration.

"You read people really well..." I was trying my best to avoid the subject, _I'll be damned if I cry infront of this guy!_

"Yeah, thats how I know theres more of a reason than boredom behind all this." There was a heavy silence as I tried my best to build enough courage to speak.

"I-I... M-my dad... He alway's brought me to work with him... He's an inventor... Owns his own company designs all sorts of things, I was interested so he taught me..." I felt myself begin to tremble as I realized I was using present-tense, instead of past-tense. "I-I alway's thought that, he was the strongest man I'd ever meet... Bu-but... One night h-he got sick... Nothing that serious, we just thought it was his allergies or something... But then... The next morning... He didn't wake up..." My eye's stung with the threat of tears, I looked from the bag to my hands. "His hands..." Izaya raised an eyebrow at me. "His hands were alway's so rough, and calloused... From years of working... It was two weeks ago that he died, two weeks ago he was taken from me and... I'll never get to feel the touch of such rough hands again." I broke down.

I tried my best to stifle my tears, to stifle my emotions I'd done well up until that point, I'd bearly even shed a tear. Instead I destracted myself with my work and burdened myself with the task of being strong for my sister and mother. I felt an arm coile around my torso, as Izaya brought me into a surprisingly warm embrace, he rubbed my back and whispered words of comfort into my hair.

"Liar..." Was the only response I could muster, I felt him smirk.

"Yes, you're right... Nothing will be 'okay' for a while, and you won't be 'fine' for a while either. You're smart enough to understand that and more."

I cried like I never have before, for fear of abandoning my mother, losing my sister and the death of my father. The emotional ball and chain I'd been dragging around for so long suddenly became lighter, it didn't disepate completely... But I didn't think it ever would. I cried until I felt I couldn't cry anymore a sense of calm washed over me, as I fell victim to sleep in the embrace of a very dangerous info broker.

I'm very sorry if this sort of subject upsets you but... The recent death of my father is just something I need to write about, I don't feel comfortable talking with people about it so... This is the only thing I can think of to do, and it helps so much more than anyone could expect it to.


	11. Chapter 11 Durarara Arc Part 2

Izaya

I once again woke in the room which I now knew belonged to Izaya Orihara, I stood from the bed and soon found myself standing before his desk in the dead of night, as he pecked away at his keyboard.

"My what a terrible time you've had!" He exclaimed to me his eye's never leaving the computer screen.

_I've never been so ashamed..._ I thought as I looked upon the weasle like man._ I can't believe that I reached my breaking point so soon, or that someone witnessed it... I really can't believe that someone was Izaya..._

"Are you going to try the same trick as before? Or are you planning on making me feel so utterly miserable that I take a nose dive of a building?" My voice was monotoneous, I'd felt as if I had fallen into one of his traps.

"No, no, no! Thats not it at all! I got what I wanted so I need nothing more... How ever it would be wise of you to stay here until that gadget of yours settles down a bit."

"I know that'd be the wise thing to do but..." He looked over to me, "my sister and I got seperated because of her foolishness... I just need to make sure she's okay..." Izaya turned his attention back to his computer.

"Then why not try calling her, or maybe text her?" He sounded as if the answer was so simple.

"Because my cellphone plane doesn't offer demension to demension minutes! And besides that I don't have my phone and she could be in an anime thats set in feudle times!" As I meantioned the none technology era, Izaya shivered in complete rejection of it.

"Well then use mine!" He handed me a phone that seemed to come from know where.

"Uh no! I don't think I wan't you to have this number in your phone, and don't say that I can just delete it! Because I know that if I can 'just delete it' you can just pull it from the phones data base!'' I told you before didn't I? Tech wizz!

"Look," he began, his arm still stretched out to me. "It's either this or wonder about her and worry yourself sick." Notice he didn't deny my earlier statment. I huffed in frustration then snatched the phone from him, while mummbling angrily as I dialed her phone number. I walked into the empty hall far off from Izaya as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Michelle answered as I closed the door to Izaya's bedroom. Hell no i'm not letting him listen in on this conversation!

"Michelle?! Oh mah gawd! Where are you?!" I questioned in a worried panic.

"Ouran High School Host Club!" She exclaimed in excitement, I herd the twins harmonizing in the background.

"You're with the Host Club?" I sigh in reliefe, "thats great I was so worried you'd be somewhere dangerous."

"Where are you?!" Her tone was soaked in worry.

"...Durarara..." She was silent for a long time.

"Please tell me your not-"

"With Izaya? Yeaaaah... What about you? Do you have a place to stay until I come get you?"

"Yeah! I was really freaked out when I first appeared here, I explained to the hosts that I was really, really, _reaaally _lost, so Tamaki invited me over to his house!" We chatted about that for a while.

"Well at any rate, you might be there for a day or two... I don't want either of us getting hurt."

"Yeah I get cha... Why do you think we ended up in the places we're in now Sis?" She questioned.

"Well I suspect it might be because these two worlds were already saved to the devices memory."

"What? But we never travled to Ouran!" She exclaimed.

"No _we_ didn't, but the cat did. Don't you remember my trial run of the W.D.S?" We talked for a while longer, I explained more of our prediciment before, finally, saying goodbye to my sister.

I sighed, as I began to delete Michelles number from Izaya's call history. _Better give that stupid Flea his phone back._ I thought as I opened the bedroom door, Izaya stood just outside the door smiling down at me, I stared up at him for a moment before I spoke.

"Were you-"

"How wonderful it is that your sister is safe and with the Host Club!" He interuppted while grabbing his phone out of my hands.

"Ya know you're a really annoying guy!" I exclaimed in frustration, but truth be told I wasn't surprized in the least.

"Aw come on don't be like that! Thats no way to talk to your host! You will be staying here for a few day's anyway, right?" His expression told me he already knew the answer.

"Let me hit you once!" Was my only response, he turned to me his arms spread open.

"Go ahead and try, Little One!" He was mocking my height! I growled my hands balled into fists, then I scoffed at him.

"No way! You'll just use your parkour mastery to dodge, and thats not fair!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Mastery? I'm flatterd!" He cheered as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and lead me down the hall, we'd just stepped into Namie's view when he said in a low voice. "Would you like me to teach you?"

"Ha!" Namie laughed at the sight of us. "And you call _me _a pedophile!"

Thinking back on it, the situation probably didn't look quite right. His arm wrapped around me, whispering to me while leading me away from his bedroom... GROSS! I stepped away from him immediatly disgusted by even the mention of such an innapropriate action, he chuckled at my innosence.

"Thats because you are a pedophile!" I retorted quickly, _I may not like Izaya, but I absolutley dispise Namie!_ I thought as I continued. "He might be a psyco but he isn't interested in teenagers unlike _some_ people." Namie huffed and stomped out of the building, in complete rage.

"Okay I gotta admit, that was pretty fun!" Izaya smirked at me, as he approached his desk.

"Yeah, thats why I keep her around, any way you must be hungry." He began shuffling through his cell phone contacts. "I'll order something for dinner."

I stared at him for a long while wondering if alway's ate take out. I must've been making a strange face because he looked at me as if I were an alien.

"Whats with that look?" He questioned, I shook my head slightly.

"Nothing... It's just that... Do you know how to cook, Izaya?" He blinked at me.

"Cook? Who has time for that sort of thing?" He looked back to his phone. "Normally I eat out, or Namie makes me dinner." He glanced up at me, "but sometimes she gets angry and leaves before cooking."

_Crap, he's blaming me... This is a trap I know it is but, since this was my fault I'll just follow his weird little plan._

"Well then I'll make something." He looked at me with an 'I knew you would say that' kind of expression.

"Will you now?" Was his only response, a smirk crept onto my face.

"Yup I'll step right into your little trap and feed you." He grunted in irritation, no one had ever been able to read him so well.

I stepped into the kitchen while telling him that he would half to give me some guidance, considering I knew where nothing was. He told me the location of a few items he knew I would need, as he sat in his computer chair, once I'd placed said items on the counter I paused then looked over my shoulder at him.

"Oh by the way! This should be obvious to you but I'll say it anyway." He tore his eye's away from his computer, "since i'm american I don't know how to make _any_ japanese dishes, so I'll be cooking up something special that my Moma taught me to make."

"I figured as much... What's the dish called?" He sounded somewhat unsure of my skills.

"Thats going to be a surprise!" I exclaimed, as I began to dice a carrot.

"Aw come one you won't even gimme a hint?" I shook my head as I dropped the pieces of carrot into a pot of boiling water. "Well what if I don't like?" He sounded like a child, I turned to him a wooden spoon in my hand.

"Well then you'll either have to suck it up and eat it, or starve!" I smiled sweetly to him as I continued cooking our dinner. Out of sheer curiosity he decided to look over my shoulder the entire time I was in the kitchen... I won't lie I swung on him a few times, but he effortlessly dodged every single one of my blows.

By the time dinner was finished my blood presure had risen to a dangerously high level, and it wouldn't get any better if he started whinning about my cooking! I made up our plates and forced him to eat at the dinner table for once his life!

"So whats this called then? It doesn't look like anything special to me." He exclaimed boredly while examining a piece of brocoli.

"It's called Chicked Voialli, and it isn't anything special which is what makes it so special!" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Chicken, brocoli, carrots, routinie, and corn all covered in a three cheese sauce. The simplicity of it makes it something worth trying."

"A simple meal for a simple girl I suppose." He commented just before taking a bite.

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment."

We sat at the table eating our dinner, in silence. Izaya went back for seconds so that told me he didn't completely dislike my cooking. I began mocking him for acting so pickey about something he'd never tried before, when in truth I was the same way, but he brushed me off easily.

"Anyway, I wanna go out tomorrow, show me around the city okay." I began to wash our dirty dishes, he scoffed at me.

"What do I look like? A tour guide?"

"No you look more like a raging lunatic hiding behind a pretty face." There was silence, I turned the sink off and turned only to come, once again, nose to nose with Izaya who wore the most evil looking smirk I'd ever seen.

"So you think i'm cute then?" I immediatly shoved him away from me, he took a few steps back and I hurried to the other side of the kitchen.

"What the hell is with you and getting in my personal space?!" I almost yelled.

"Alright fine then dodge my question, I already know that you have a crush on me, even if you're not aware of it yet." I burst into a laughing fit.

"You have _got _to be kidding!" I exclaimed as I tried to catch my breath, "man you couldn't be more wrong!"

"Oh really? Then why agree to stay here with me?" He questioned, I was quick to respond.

"Because I don't know the city at all! And I really only know you, besides that I would hate to bother Shizuo or Celty again... I'm only here because you found me." He raised an eyebrow, he clearly wasn't buying it.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, if any one else would've grabbed me from the water I probably would've crashed with them like I am with you." Izaya stepped closer to me.

"You know I don't believe a word of that, Miss. Amelia... I think that you actually like me, you might not have realized it yet but you do." His smirk grew as the look in his eyes shifted into something dark.

"I hate you." Was my response. "And why are you so worried about such a theory? If I didn't know any better I'd say..." His eye's never left mine, but as his thoughts caught up to mine his smirk collapsed into a frown.

"_You're_ the one who has a crush on me."


	12. Chapter 12 Durarara Arc Part 2

Behind Closed Eye's

"_You're_ the one who has a crush on me!" He looked at me for a long time, only silence hanging between us.

"Well, you _have_ peaked my interest in a different way than other humans have." He went back to his computer.

"Oh really and how is that?" I questioned, not particularly interested in the conversation.

"You're forbidden fruit in a way, an under age girl from another demension is definantly a tempting thing to have dangled before me."

"You sound a little like Namie!" I exclaimed in disgust at the thought of her in-breeding ways, Izaya only laughed at me.

"No, no it isn't like that at all! Just because all that I've mentioned is true doesn't mean i'm going to stalk you or anything."

"Why would you need to? I'm standing right here!" Was my only comback, he laughed at me again and started pecking at his keyboard, leaving us in silence.

_I wanna call Michelle again,_ I thought as I glanced around his condo. _But then I'll have to barrow his phone, and he'll listen in on the conversation again. _My eye's traveled to the internet troll, captivated by his computer screen. _He's causing trouble for someone somewhere, no doubt... I need to get away from him as soon as possible... But not now, not tonight as dangerous as it is for me to stay with him, _I looked out a nearby window, down on all the night crawlers who stalked about. _It's even more dangerous out there..._

"I'm tired I wanna go to bed, where do you want me to sleep?" I questioned, keeping my attention on the streets below.

"You can sleep in the same room you've been in."

"But isn't that your room?" He nodded in response, "nah... I don't wanna steal your bed from you again, I'll sleep on the couch." He paused.

"You know there are other bedrooms..." There was a silence.

_The entire reason I wanna sleep on the couch is so I won't have to sneak by him when I leave tomorrow... Has he caught on to me?_

"O-oh... Well..." As I looked down on the people below me... I couldn't help but wonder if thats how my dad saw us, from a skyscraper view, I sighed as my mind began to shuffle through random memories of him. For some reason I glanced up and caught the reflection of a smirk in the window, I'd been so distracted I didn't notice that Izaya was standing directly behind me.

"You're not planning on skipping out early tomorrow are you?" He questioned as he leaned down toward my ear, I moved away from him quickly.

"What did I say about my personal space?!" I growled, completely flustered by how close he'd been. "This!" I made large random gestures with my arms, "is my bubble! You do _not_ come inside _my_ bubble!"

"Even if you are planning on bailing tomorrow," he grabbed my wrist and began dragging me to that same bedroom. "I won't let you."

"Hey! Cut it out! Whats with you all of a sudden?!" I questioned as he shoved me into the bedroom.

"Forgive me, Miss. Amelia, but you are far too interesting a human to let out of my sight!" He smiled sweetly to me as he closed the door and locked it from the outside, without another word he left me locked in that room for the rest of the night.

His actions didn't unsettle me or frighten me, I wasn't angry or confused, I didn't attempt to call for help or bust down the door. No, instead I lay on the bed staring up at the dark cieling, and allowed my thoughts to consume me which might not have been the best idea. Before I knew it, it was three-thirty in the morning I remained unfazed by the sudden time leap, I just continued on my already paved thought path.

Three knocks sounded on the door at four-ten, there was a clicking sound and then Izaya entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Are you alright, Miss. Amelia? I would've expected you to be throwing a temper-tantrum." He sounded somewhat concerned, I was silent for a long while still lost in my thoughts. "Is there something wrong? I know you're not asleep." Still only silence.

"Izaya... I have a question... But I don't think you have the answer." He seemed intrigued by my statement, he came over and sat next to me on the bed as if to say, 'challenge accepted.'

"Ask away."

"You don't believe in god... But I do so I can't help but wonder... If he creates us then why make us live?"

"I don't think I quite understand." There was a short silence.

"Niether do I but, I'll try my best to word it correctly..." Izaya lay back on the bed beside me taking the same position as I, staring at the cieling in silence. "If he makes us then why send us down here to suffer? I mean... He's god! He could just skip the middle man and decide whose worthy of heaven and who is not... So why make us go through all the pain and suffering that life brings us?"

_This is why I work,_ I thought to myself._ If i'm left alone with this sort of subject and nothing to distract me from it, I focus on things I can't comprehend. Things that I can't figure out and it frustrates me... Usually I can figure anything out so. _I looked over to Izaya, who was already looking at me, _thats why i'm asking you._

He narrowed his eye's at me as if he'd read my mind. With a short sigh he turned his attention back to the cieling, he ran his fingers through his jet black hair before he could respond.

"Those are good questions, to tell the truth I sometimes find myself wondering the same thing even though I don't believe in god." I kept my eye's on him even after he spoke.

"It's because you're left alone with your thoughts so much, and you run out of things to keep yourself busy." He only nodded in response, then silence took us again we lay there in the darkness for an hour or so, each of us distracted by our theories and hopes.

"By the way..." I finally spoke, "why'd you come in here? I mean you locked me in here for a reason didn't you? So why come in the middle of the night?" He was quick to respond.

"Because you and I are alot alike, Miss. Amelia... I had feeling that your thoughts might be denying you any rest."

"And why would you think that?" The question spilled over my tounge before I could stop to analyze his answer.

"Because mine keep me up every night."

With that the two of us seemed to achieve a mutual understanding of the other, and I silently made peace with the idea of disliking Izaya, instead I would try my very best to befriend him. With that my thoughts were put down to rest along with my exhausted body, and for the first time in what seemed like forever I was able to see my father again, behind closed eye's...


End file.
